The Clowns of Diabolique
The Clowns of Diabolique were among the most dangerous souls afflicted by the Curse of Madness. They are none other than the famous Tarpis Troupe, fallen to darkness and rage. The troupe themselves were the catalyst for the Curse itself, as their massacre is what began that terrible night. As they were the first killed, they were also the very first souls to return to wreck havoc on the living as violent, sadistic spirits. The spirits were incorporeal and shapeless, and were bound to seemingly indestructible masks. Once an individual puts on one of the cursed masks, their fate is sealed, and within days, they fully become the spirit within the mask. These spirits could not take their dark, sinister forms in the mortal plane until the dead of the night, when they strike and unleash their evil upon the world. Their true forms, frightening and twisted could only be seen within the Mad World. Two years after their debut, The Tarpis Troupe has at last been laid to rest. The Cursed Clowns Reaper In life was Anthony Tarpis, the clown Giggles. Was the most violent and bloodthirsty entity ever known. Dementi In life was Julie Tarpis, and the clown Happy. She was the older sister of Anthony and Rick. Extremely sadistic, enjoys slowly tearing people to pieces bit by bit. Inferno In life was Rick Tarpis, and the clown Smiley. He was the younger brother of Julie and Anthony. He was thrown into a burning shack, and was reborn with both his head and entire body on fire. He is not your friend. Shivy In life, was Anon Gerse, and the jester Chuckles. He was stabbed to death by spears, and was reborn as chaos and mischief incarnate who finds stabbing hysterical. Razor In life, was Mary Rose and the clown Rosie. Died of blood loss, and returned as Razor, who bleeds her victims dry. Mistress In life, was Rebecca Lynn, and the dancer Grace. Returned as a dark dominatrix of the night, taking evil pleasure from torturing her victims in horrible ways. Sorrow In life, was Yennifer Lynn, and the harlequin Joy. She was the younger sister of Rebecca. Due to the brutal nature of her death, she returned as a chaotic masochistic entity. She mutilates and dismembers herself, and others, for pleasure and fun. Giga In life, was Harold Ress, and the gigantic clown Tiny. Is a hulking figure that crushes his victims to a pulp with his bear hands. Mini In life, was Nathan Jints, and the miniature clown Gigantor. Wants the living to look like him, by tearing them down a few feet. Facade Her name was unknown even in life, she was simply known as the harlequin Mystery. Nobody knew what she looked like outside the troupe, and she returned a vengeful, silent entity who's mask is now one with her face. Delusion In life, the twin sisters Ariel and Leira Anina were the dancing duo known as Sunny and Luna. Due to the brutal nature of their deaths, they were reborn as the nightmare of four arms and two faces. Diabolique The sole surviving member of the Tarpis Troupe Massacre, Adamar Rona was a Werewolf and was known as Stumpy the Mask Maker. He was the one that helped bind the enraged souls of his friends to the mortal world, and the source behind the millenium of pain and suffering the dark carnival has brought about ever since. After he passed away due to extremely advanced age, the last tether the troupe had to the world was gone, and they were finally at peace together. Gianna In life, was Gianna Winters, and the dancer Beauty. Her final moments in life set forth the events that would lead to birth of The Curse. Her death was the most tragic, and most disturbing. Gianna was the only one of the Tarpis Troupe to not be reincarnated as a dark specter. This is because a soul is required to be corrupted by the darkness, and hers was taken from her as she was killed. Category:Faction Category:Antagonists Category:Undead Category:Mad Category:People